In the Right Place at the Wrong Time
by Lil Datsun
Summary: G&K operatives find out Sangvis has been working on teleportation technology. Kryuger has no other choice but to assemble a squad of a selected few T-dolls from top commanders. Everything goes smoothly in the operation up until the end. Follow WA2000, M16A1 and the rest of their squad as they get teleported back in time to the year 2018. Rated M for mature language and innuendo.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**AUTHOR NOTES**_

 _Hello, this is my first ever fanfic story and I hope you like it. Be sure to rate, leave a review or ask any questions if you have them. If you see any grammar errors please point them out. Helps me a lot. (English is not my first language so expect some grammar mess-ups.)_

 _Abandoned Building Rooftop_

 _22:00_

" _Where the hell are they..._ " said WA2000, eyeing at the magazine of her signature rifle, counting the ammunition left inside of it. Swiftly shifting her focus to the white haired T-Doll next to her.

" _Don't worry, give her a little bit more time, Mk48-chan and Bar-chan should be here in a minute. Unless she dropped her sunglasses, again…_ " replied SVD with a smug smile plastered on her face.

Sounds of footsteps could be heard from the vicinity. This made the two T-Dolls take aim at the doors that lead to the rooftop they were located on.

" _Who's there!_ " SVD shouted out, seriousness clearly present in her voice. " _If you're Sangvis tin can, i'll drop you harder than WA-samas cooking!_ ".

This sudden and witty comment made WA2000 choke for a second, leaving her flustered and in disdain.

Suddenly, the doors slowly opened, revealing none other than M1918 BAR and Mk48 and someone else who was unexpected.

" _We found her not far from here, she was really frightened at first. C'mon, introduce yourself._ " said Bar, flashing a big smile on the way. The short blonde girl slowly revealed her head from behind of Bar, and suddenly bolted straight towards the two Rifle T-Dolls.

" _The green meany is scaring me, please help me._ " whimpered the young girl.

Mk48 grinned " _Oh come on, I wasn't THAT bad, quit crying twerp_."

WA2000 stood up, clearly agitated and angry. "Mk48, if you continue with your behaviour, I'll have you forcefully retired and sent to the coal mines. You know I can do that. Your behaviour is unacceptable and compromising to this Echelon! Every problem stems from YOUR narcissism and superiority complex."

The cool-headed leader lost her temper. Her professionalist aura quickly turned into pure anger. After what it felt like an eternity of suspense in the air, WA2000 felt a tight squeeze on her shoulder, turning her head only to meet eye to eye with SVD.

" _Take it easy WA-sama, you're gonna pop a fuze. This isn't like you._ " added SVD softly with a concerned look on her face

WA2000 seemed conflicted, but nonetheless nodded, taking a deep breath in the process.

She then looked into the opposite direction only to see the young looking T-Doll.

" _My.. My name is MP40…_ "

M1918 stepped towards the trio, holstering her weapon in the process.

" _We gotta get her to extraction, she isn't in fighting shape right now._ "

"The mission is pretty much completed. The LZ is not far from here. Lets go!" SVD exclaimed enthusiastically as she was packing her rifle in it's sticker plastered carrying container.

WA2000 turning her attention to the troublesome T-Doll

" _We'll finish this later_." spite clear in her now cold voice.

Mk48 just crossed her arms and smirked audibly.

As their conversation finished, the group proceeded to the extraction zone. Glistening moon illuminated the war torn area they were walking through. No one talked much besides MP40 and BAR having an occasional conversation.

*** **SOME TIME LATER** ***

 _G &K HQ_

 _04:00_

WA2000 slowly approached the doors of the Commander's office, ready to report to him on how the mission went. Her usual cool demeanor on her side. The big gray metal door slided, revealing none other than the Commander sitting on his chair, using his computer terminal as usual.

The T-Doll approached a leather chair that was across the commander's desk and sat down, making a muffled thud in the process.

" _Evening… or should I say morning. Operation went smooth as usual, nothing an elite like me can't handle. I do have a big problem with a T-Doll designated Mk48. Every time you put her in my echelon, she acts like such an idiot. Constantly harassing others and making excuses how it's the others fault and bullshit like that. I want her removed from active duty!_ " exclaimed WA2000.

The Commander was caught off guard by the girls request, almost shocked by the level of autonomy she presented. He just chuckled, leaving WA2000 confused. He then took off his hat, leaning forward.

" _I would be lying if I said you were wrong. Mk48 does display a big amount of narcissism. But now it's not the time to think of that. Yesterday I talked with Mister Kryuger, and tomorrow, which is today is a big day. Only a selected few commanders know about suspect Sangvis Ferri has been working on teleportation technology. We're assembling an echelon consisting of the best T-Dolls from each commander. I'm pretty sure you already know what i'm about to say next. Right?_ " said the Commander.

WA2000's eyes widened from excitement, almost becoming too out of her character.

" _So I really am the best, good thing you finaly admitted, I knew you couldn't resist this face of mine._ " she added pridefully.

The Commander just nodded.

" _Briefing is at 12:30, I'll be expecting you then. Oh, and I suppose I don't have to tell you not to share this information with anyone else, correct?_ "

WA2000 nodded back, and proceeded to leave the room. Barely hiding her excitement.

" _Hope there's some ice cream left…_ " she thought to herself before heading to the cafeteria

After some time of walking WA2000 entered the huge room which was one of the many G&K resting places. The cafeteria seemed empty at first but the far corner of the room was occupied by a familiar T-Doll with an eyepatch on her right eye. In front of her were 2 bottles of Jack Daniels, one empty and the other one had less that one sip left in it.

WA2000 slowly approached the table where her fellow T-Doll was sitting alone, staring through

the big window, probably gazing at the moon.

" _Hey M16A1, didn't know you were here._ "

The black haired girl jumped as she was caught off guard, pointing her rifle directly in WA2000's face.

" _Jesus… You scared me shitless!" M16A1 exclaimed loudly, taking shallow and fast breaths on the way._

WA2000 being her usual self, didn't even flinch. This probably worked in her favour.

" _Oh, I'm sorry, I wanted to ask if there's any ice cream left… You're the only one here, so I kinda had to._ "

M16A1 cleared her throat and sat on the plastic chair she was originally.

"Freezer #2, Vanilla is only what's left. Could you bring me another bottle please?"

" _Damn it, I really wanted some chocolate. Oh well, better anything than nothing right." WA2000 pouted_."

Making her way to the big fridge. She then took the one remaining pint of the cold desert and grabbed a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels as M16A1 requested.

"Thanks a lot WA-chan, also if M4 asks anything…you didn't see me okay?. Today is a big day for me." said M16A1 as she was twisting the cap off her beverage.

The last part perked WA2000's ears, "Could she too be attending the briefing today?" she thought to herself as she consumed a spoonful of ice cream, quickly dismissing the thought.

"Can I ask you something WA-chan? Promise you won't tell anyone else…" asked M16A1, uncertainty clear in her voice.

WA2000 pulled her from the ice cream bucket and wiped the side of her face from the vanilla.

" _You're asking about the secret briefing only a few selected commanders and their top T-Dolls are invited right?_ " she replied bluntly

M16A1's jaw dropped, as she was left dumbfounded

" _Damn, you're good_." she answered with a bit of tiredness resonating through her voice. Taking another long chug from the freshly opened whiskey.

" _Of course I am._ " WA2000 replied with a smile on her face.

Five minutes later, the two friends decided to part ways in preparation for the big meeting that was to take that day. Cold metal corridors filled with doors that lead to dorms stretched as far as the eye could see. Every step could be heard resonating through the hall. M16A1 found herself in front of her dorm which she shared with her AR sisters.

" _I hope they are asleep…_ " she thought to herself. Rubbing her one healthy eye from her fatigue over her previous busy day.


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

 _Continuing on with the fic, hope you enjoy._

 _Heavy Production finally dropped on EN. Hope everyone gets the shotty they want._

 _Rip resources :P_

 _ **G &K HQ **_

_**13:01**_

" _She reeks of alcohol... Again…_ " M4A1 grumbled, clearly agitated. " _I told you not to drink, but you just keep doing it. How many times do I have to repeat myself..._ " she continued, no sign of stopping her rant and scolding any time soon.

M16A1 opened her eye, but was instantly met with burning pain from a flashlight that was pointed in her face by none other than SOPMOD II.

" _Wakey wakey, my big drunkard sis!_ " exclaimed the energetic white haired T-doll, barely keeping her composure, giggling in the process.

" _Just shoot me already…_ " hesitantly replied M16A1 as she got up from her bed, putting her eyepatch back on it's place.

AR-15 was sitting on a chair nearby, reading the morning newspaper. Going on with her business as usual.

" _I'll call 416 if you want_." she added in her usual monotone voice.

M16A1 couldn't help but smirk " _I'll call ATF to pick you up later._ " she replied.

AR-15 almost choked " _Well played sister…_ "

" _Anyways, I'm off to see the commander, I won't be returning any time soon. Got some stuff to do._ " M16A1 noted.

After picking up her rifle and placing it in it's case, she proceeded down the almost never ending corridor of the living quarters. Meeting a few familiar faces on the way. Not long after that, she found herself in front of Kryuger's office. No one to be seen in sight.

" _Where is everyone?_ " she thought to herself, but her thinking was cut short after the office door opened and she was met with someone's hand, violently pulling her into the dimmed room. Her attempt at physical retaliation was cut short as the person that pulled her was none other than her commander.

" _Sorry for the roughness, but the less know there are people here, the better._ " he said with a serious undertone.

" _If you buy me a drink, I might consider forgiving you._ " M16A1 replied coyly. Adjusting her shirt from the unexpected tugging.

She turned her head, examining the surroundings. The lights were dimmed, almost non existent. But she couldn't miss the big oval table that was in the center of the room. At the head of the table sat Berezovich Kryuger. the CEO of G&K, next to him was Helian, her stern look ready to pierce anyone who's misconducting. Around them were ten other individuals, five commanders and five T-dolls each.

M16A1 suddenly felt uneasy from the suspense in the air.

" _Forgive me for being late._ " she gulped.

Helian leaned forward, taking a sip of what appeared to be tea from a mug in front of her.

" _You're just in time for the briefing. Please, take a seat._ " the assistant answered.

After a small introductory talk, M16A1 and her commander approached the two remaining seats.

Kryuger stood up. " _Ladies and Gentlemen, as you can see, from the secrecy of this briefing you all probably already figured out how dire the situation is… If anyone in this room think's he's not ready to hear the following and wishes to get up and leave, he's free to do it…_ " he indifferently stated.

Dead silence filled the somewhat cold and dark room.

The man approached a large display which was located not far behind him. He then looked at his assistant and nodded. Helian tapped on a tablet on the desk in front of her. The display lit up, showing a snapshot of a map on the left and some pictures on the right.

Kryuger cleared his throat.

" _It has come to our attention that Sangvis came across teleportation technology. Normally, we would send one echelon from any available commander, but this threat must be neutralized without room for error. Any compromise could be dire. The main objective is to clear and capture the area, preserving the device is top priority as request by Doctor Persica, but if at any moment, the enemy decides to use the device, neutralize it without thinking twice. I'm assigning T-doll WA2000 as the squad leader._ "

WA2000 was honored by the man's decision " _Thank you sir._ "

Suddenly, a small flame could be seen from the left side of the table and the smell of cigarette smoke filled the room.

" _Anybody got an ashtray 'ere._ " said a white haired T-doll, setting her fedora on the table.

" _Thompson… Is there anything you want to suggest_?" Helian asked, clearly troubled by Thompson's care-free attitude.

The gangster chuckled, leaning back on the comfy leather chair.

" _We just clap em, easy as that_. Sangvis is almost done for in this sector." taking another puff from her cigarette and making circular clouds out of the gray smoke.

" _Oh, I almost forgot. Boss you want one?_ " she added, looking at her commander, holding a freshly opened pack of Marlboros.

Kryuger coughed loudly, in a deliberate fashion.

" _Now is not the time for slacking off. Especially you Thompson. I want everyone's attention in this dire situation._ "

Thompson's commander then stood up " _Please forgive us sir, it won't happen again!_ " he apologetically announced. Afraid of what will Kryuger say next as this wasn't the first time Thompson acted inappropriately during important meetings.

" _Moving along…_ " Helian chimed in.

" _Your logistics officer Kalina will upload mission details into a closed network only 5 T-dolls in this room will be able to access. Departure is tonight at 23:00. I wish you all good luck._ " she added.

After those words everyone stood up and slowly left the meeting place, making sure not to make too much noise. M16A1 caught glimpse of WA2000 going the opposite direction of her.

" _Yo, commander. Can I go somewhere for a minute?_ " M16A1 inquired. Tugging the sleeve of his red uniform in the process.

" _Sure thing, just don't make it too long. We gotta get you geared up for tonight._ " he stated.

The girl just nodded and quickly ran away to an unknown place, the commander just dismissed the thought and went on through the lifeless steel corridor.

 _ **Park near G &K HQ**_

 _ **14:00**_

M16 and WA2000 were sitting on a bench in a park not far away from HQ. The sky was clear this afternoon with sunlight passing through the tree under which the duo was sitting. M16 pulled a can of beer that was stashed in her weapon case. Delightfully cracking open the container and taking a long sip of the alcoholic drink. WA2000 just sat there, reminiscing.

" _Damn, that one's good as usual. How you doing?_ " M16 asked, throwing the now empty can on the ground.

No response from WA2000.

" _Earth to WA-chan. You there?_ " M16 asked again. Grabbing the T-doll lost in thought by the shoulder.

This time, WA2000 snapped out of her little trance, jumping a little bit in the process too.

" _S-Sorry, I was just thinking about something…_ " she blankly replied.

M16 wondered what went on in WA2000's head for a second before leaning against the bench and taking another can of beer.

" _You're worrying too much, you know. You might pop a fuze from stress._ " she said.

WA2000 thought to herself. "Pop a fuze… Damn it, don't remind me of that night." she then let out a tiresome sigh.

" _Pass me a can._ " she added.

M16 couldn't help but smile at the request. " _What's this? You're finally becoming a real woman. Nice._ " she said. Grabbing another can of the cold alcoholic beverage and passing it to the girl next to her.

" _Cheers big ears!_ " M16 exclaimed enthusiastically in an intentionally bad british accent.

WA2000 couldn't help but chuckle at the the little gag. Her eyes then drifted towards the direction where the HQ was located.

" _Speaking of which. Look at the time. We should get going soon and gear up for tonight._ " the purple haired girl mumbled.

 _ **G &K Armory**_

 _ **20:00**_

WA2000 and her commander entered the huge storage area which was the G&K armory. The facility was located underground for obvious reasons. It was chock full of personnel and T-dolls, all walking around, minding their own business.

"It's quite lively her at this time…" WA2000 thought to herself.

Her commander approached an almost never ending shelf of equipment which was labeled ' **Armor Piercing Ammunition** '.

" _You are gonna need this. The area you're going into is probably gonna have a lot of armored units. Better have you prepared for those_." he informed.

The T-doll nodded in approval. Then, in the corner of her eye, she noticed M16, Thompson and S.A.T.8 walking out of the ' **Ballistic Plates** ' aisle.

M16 caught glimpse of her too. " _Hey WA-chan, over here!_ " waving at her.

" _Commander I'll be right back_." she ordered.

She then proceeded towards her squadmates which were located not far from her. Walking slowly and trying to get as much scenery of the large armory as she could.

WA2000 finally reached the three T-dolls " _Hey, what's up, how you girls doing?_ "

Thompson readjusted her fedora " _Looking for some stuff for tonight. We got most of what we need._ " she cheerfully replied.

WA2000 then shifter her attention to the blonde girl with extremely fuzzy hair " _What about you Sato-chan?. I'm glad you'll be on the team. I swear, I instantly thought it was you during the meeting. No one else has messier hair than you, even in the dark._ "

" _You know me, the more I try to comb it, the messier it gets_." S.A.T.8 scratched her head, laughing.

" _M950A will be joining us too. I heard she already got all equipment she needs and left about an hour ago._ " M16 butted in.

" _I see…_ " WA2000 replied curtly. " _Well, I better get going, don't want to leave my commander waiting too long. We'll meet tonight at the helipad._ "

The trio nodded in approval before parting ways with her, with them heading into the opposite direction and disappearing in the crowd.

WA2000 could hear the sounds of running towards her. It was none other than her commander.

" _Where did you disappear? I was looking for you everywhere. God damn this is a big place, I got lost I guess._ " the man exclaimed, clearly exhausted from running through the complex.

" _I got all you need. Some ammo, a different scope and a silencer." he added. Passing a couple of boxes to the girl_."

" _Thank you commander._ " she replied with a thankful heart. 

Not long after their little reunion, they decided it's time to leave the armory and make way towards the helipad where everyone was supposed to meet before the departure into enemy territory.

 _ **G &K Main Heliport**_

 _ **22:30**_

The sky was clear tonight, with the shining stars covering it as far as the eye could see, the full moon casting it's light on the mountain surface, giving off an almost mystical effect. On the helipad were the entire squad and their respective commanders, waiting for the clock to reach 23:00.

" _The scenery is beautiful tonight…_ " M950A pointed out, awestruck.

S.A.T.8 approached the ledge slowly. "Wow, you're right Calico-chan. By the way. You want some of these cannolis Spas-chan packed for me? "

Suddenly, Thompson appeared out of nowhere behind the two T-dolls

"Did I hear someone say cannolis?" Thompson asked, her eyes fixated at the little vanilla cream filled pastries.

" _Sure thing Thompson, knock yourself out. I got a lot of them._ " S.A.T.8 cheerfully agreed.

All three of them digged into the sweet treats. Thompson couldn't stop eating, while Calico took her time to enjoy the taste.

After some time, the hangar doors opened revealing Helian and Kalina. The two of them then proceeded towards the group.

" _We came here to escort the commanders to the main control room from which they'll follow the operation together. And we wish everyone good luck and that the operation goes smoothly. If there's anything the commanders have to say to their T-dolls, now is the time._ " Helian informed everyone.

M16 felt something touch her shoulder.

" _I know you'll do this easy, so there's no need for despair talk. Also, I'll cover for you if your sisters ask where are you._ " her commander said proudly. He then leaned near her ear and whispered " _I stashed a bottle of Jack in your case._ "

M16 smiled " _You're the best, commander._ "

WA2000's commander turned his head towards her " _Well, You're more than capable for the task, that's for sure. Good luck._ "

" _Of course I am and you know it._ " she pouted.

Thompson then approached her commander " _Don't worry about me Boss, I'll be back in no time. I'll also be expecting you in a copper outfit and some handcuffs._ " winking suggestively at the end of the sentence.

The man couldn't help but gulp at the request.

After the rest bid their farewell it was time for the commanders to enter the HQ, and the T-dolls to board the chopper.

WA2000 stood at the door of the helicopter and cleared her throat. " _Tonight we're going into heavily fortified territory. Everyone has the mission info in the closed network and we'll go over it once we reach near our destination. Other than that, I wish everyone good luck._ "

Her little speech was met with clear approval from her comrades. After that, everyone got into the chopper and buckled up for dust off.

" _All systems check._ _We're clear to go._ " the pilot informed everyone.

The helicopter then slowly ascended from the pad, it's roaring engine revving up as they gained altitude. Off they went, into the night.


End file.
